FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups Save a Goodway
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the Season 1 episode "Pups Save a Goodway" Review Title Card: Has Zuma on it in a standard pose with a standard background. Analysis: Makes sense with the episode. Scene 1: Ryder is blowing up balloons and gives one to Zuma, but Zuma starts to float in the air as he is holding too many balloons. That was actually kind of funny. Marshall sprays the steps in front of City Hall, and Rubble is poring dirt onto the flower bed, and Skye is flying balloons on top of City Hall. The Mayor then shows up, and asks if everything is ready, as her entire family is coming soon to celebrate “Great-Great-Great-Great Grandpa Grover Day”. The statue of “GGGGGG (Great-Great-Great-Great Grandpa Grover)” hasn’t arrived yet, and Zuma asks where it is. The Mayor then says that it was sent off to be cleaned, and should be coming back by boat with Captain Turbot and the Flounder. The Mayor then calls the Captain, who says that they will be there soon. The Captain then sees a whale in front of him, and must quickly turn the boat. The statue almost falls off the boat, but the Captain saves it. The whale then returns, and the Captain must avoid it again, but this time, the statue falls off the boat. The Captain says “Grandpa Overboard!” He then calls Ryder, and assesses the situation. Ryder calls the pups to the Lookout. Analysis: ***, Good way (no pun intended) to start the episode. Zuma at the beginning was good, and the Mayor and the Captain were fine. This is a decent story arch, and this is one of those problems that you have to ponder what Ryder is going to do. Scene 2: All the pups run into the Elevator, but Marshall runs into the Lookout with his Water Cannon out. He barks to put it away, but accidentally sprays Rubble. He apologizes, and runs towards the elevator, splits on water, and crashes into Rubble, apologizing again. Analysis: *1/2, Wasn’t that bad. I didn’t mind this “Marshall crash” Lookout: Skye is needed to use her Helicopter and winch to lift the statue to the surface. Zuma is needed to scuba-dive down to attach the cable. Scene 3: Ryder and the pups make it to the Flounder, as Ryder asks where the statue fell in. Ryder uses the sonar on his pup-pad to locate the Flounder, as he has Skye get her winch down. Analysis: *, Basically a scene used to further the story and episode, which is fine. Scene 4: Ryder and Zuma scuba-dive down to the statue, and just as they are about to attach the cable to the statue, a whale comes and knocks the statue deeper. As Ryder and Zuma swim down to it, the winch stops, as it’s not long enough. They then return to the surface. Analysis: *1/2, Nothing over-the-top. This was a basic scene to help further the story, which is OK once-in-a-while. Scene 5: “Grandpa Grover got knocked over and now he’s at the edge of an underwater canyon.” Great delivery by Zuma. Ryder then comes up with the idea to use balloons to raise the statue. He then pulls out his pup-pad. The Mayor is panicking, as Rocky gets the call from Ryder, as Ryder asks for Rocky to get a balloon. Zuma is at the docks, as Rocky gives him a huge balloon and pump. Zuma then drives his way back to the Flounder. Analysis: ***1/2, Seeing Zuma and Rocky together was great, as they are easily my two favorite characters in this show. Anyways, Zuma’s line was great, and everything else was good enough. The Captain pointing out that they use balloons to lift sunken ships was cool, as it’s a fact, that does happen sometimes. Scene 6: Ryder tells Zuma to take the balloon down underwater, as Ryder will bring the tank down so they can fill the balloon with air, so the balloon will carry the statue to the surface. Their idea works, as the balloon starts to float. When it reaches the surface, the statue starts to fly in the skye. “Maybe too well”, great delivery by Ryder. Ryder then has Skye bring the statue to City Hall. Analysis: **1/2, For Ryder to have a good line, is a little surprising. He doesn’t get that opportunity often. Scene 7: The Mayor’s family shows up, as Gustavo Goodway asks for where Grandpa Grover is, and gets mad at the Mayor for not having it for the big day. Skye then shows up, as Julius and Justina point out a flying dog. Everyone points out that Grandpa Grover looks spiffy, as a squid shows up on the statue, and lands on the Mayor. The Mayor says “I got a squid on my lid”, as everyone laughs. That was actually funny. Ryder tells the pups that they have been good, and to go have some fun. That ends the episode. Analysis: **3/4, For the Mayor to have a good line, surprises me. Anyways, everything else was fine, and I thought that the story arch was good. These writers are good at coming up with ideas, they just have a short problem at making them blossom sometimes. Final Analysis It gets a 5 out of 10. That's a basic score. There wasn't much to this episode, but there were a couple of good lines given, so that's a plus. For anything else, read above. There's not much to talk about in this episode after watching it. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Zuma - Gave some good lines and was good at the beginning. 2. (Tie) Ryder - Gave a great line, which is unusual. 2. (Tie) Mayor Goodway - I actually didn't mind her in this episode. 3. Skye - Here to fill a spot, but she did do OK in this episode. Stats Season 1 High: Pup-Tacular (8) Season 1 Low: Pups Fight Fire (3.5) Season 1 Average: 5.547 First Responders List '''Bold '''indicates the pups first called in this episode. Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews Category:Episode